


I'm bessed (for having you)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chessica - Freeform, F/F, Fluf, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Chloe gets sick and grumpy. Jessica takes care of her, in her own way.





	I'm bessed (for having you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitchsentrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/gifts).



> Prompt I got on Tumblr from mitchsentrash. Feel free to send some to @imnotasuperhero

Chloe grunted as the music started to play in the house. The Spice girls filled the ambient with their catchy song and she just wanted to take her ears off. Not that she hated them, no. It was just the fact that she wasn't in the mood for happy beats. Not when her stomach was an unstoppable rollercoaster and she was afraid to open her mouth. She promised herself to never eat seafood paella. Ever. Again.

She turned on her back and started to rub her -yet- flat belly in an attempt to calm the storm inside her. Deep breaths and the warmth of her hand almost lulled her to sleep. It was really working... That was till her wife almost falls on her butt due to the slippery socks she had as she entered running to the room in all her dorky self.

"What the fuck, Jessica?" she asked trying to hide her smile. She swore she was married to a 5 years old, sometimes.

 

_"Me with the floorshow kickin' with your torso  
Boys getting high and the girls even more so"_

Jessica started to sing with the hairbrush in hand.

_“Wave your hands if you’re not with the man  
Can I kick it?”_

As she moved at the rhythm of the song, she reached her hand towards her, the blonde’s eyes filled with hope. And how could she resist those warm eyes?

_“Yes you can”_

Chloe sang with a smile tugging at her lips.

_“I got”_

Jessica wiggled her brow.

_“Funk”_

Chloe answered in the higher octave she could reach.

_“You got”_

And she could see the bright in Jessica’s eyes.

_“Soul”_

She shook her head with a little laugh making Jessica smile.

_“We got everybody, I've got the gift._

_Gonna stick it in the goal, it's time to move your body”_

Jessica then followed the lyric as she jumped in bed and extended her hand to help her get up.

“You’re the dorkiest” Chloe laughed hard as she accepted her wife’s request. Both landing on their feet and starting to dance and sing at the beat of Rock DJ by Robbie Williams.

 

And they kept it going for a few more songs before Chloe’s body pleaded for rest.

“Did it work?” Jessica asked after she lowered the volume. Their home becoming quieter.

“Kinda” Chloe kissed her softly. “Thank you”

“Always, baby” the blonde kissed her nose before leaning down. “You better keep being nice with mommy, little bean” kissing the redheads stomach then, making Chloe laugh again.

“You know Little Bean can’t hear you yet, right?” she raised an eyebrow.

“We connect telepathically, honey. We’re superior minds” the smile that Jessica gave her was oh so bright and she swore she felt her heart give a jump.

“In that case, tell them I’d appreciate no more food that I’m not used to” she rubbed her hand against her stomach for the eleventh time now.

“Hmmm” Jessica then closed her eyes as if really trying to communicate with their unborn kid. “Nope, Little Bean says that cravings can’t be controlled” and that was enough for Chloe to blurt out laughing. Her whole body shaking energetically.

“I swear I don’t know if you’re in drugs most of the time” she wrapped her arms around the blonde before kissing her forehead. Both of them cuddling on the couch in a comfortable silence.


End file.
